Pink and Red
by Alysia15
Summary: They took her, they wanted her for themselves. At first she was angry but since Sasuke been back she was treated as a weakling, and she would not stand for it. Would she grow to accept them? Maybe even love them? I don't own Naruto *Language*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter One...

She was running, hard, fast, and using a significant amount of chakra to do so. She could feel them getting closer. She could not let them get her.

"Damn she's fast, un." commented the blonde haired one who was known as Deidara.

"Leader-sama wants her so stop chatting and get her." The red head known as Sasori hissed at his blonde partner, Deidare.

_She hasn't changed since the last time I've seen her._ The Sasori thought to himself.

"I'm too fucking tired to keep running un. I am ending this now!" The Deidara said.

With that Deidara took out a piece of clay and let the mouths on his hands do the work as he infused chakra into the clay that would ultamately lead to an explosion. Sasori rolled his eyes and slowly started slowing down and moving to the left, away from his bomb expert of a partner.

Deidara then stopped running and cocked his arm back. Using some chakra to make it go farther he threw the bomb infused clay so that it would land somewhere in front of the young kunoichi.

BOOM!

Sakura was blown away by the bomb and was slammed into the nearest tree. She started coughing and opned her eyes only to see debri and smoke everywhere. She was almost certain she saw two shadows come at her but felt a sudden prick in her left shoulder. She looked down at a small needle sticking out, then it hit her. Sakura's head whipped up so fast causing a minor headache but nothing that her amazing medical skills can't fix. She was focused on the red head glowering down at her.

"You...you're alive!" Sakura said "How..."

Sakura wasn't able to finish her sentence when the effect of the poison assisted needle knocked her out.

"She recognized you un?" Deidara asked surprised as he bent down to tie the pink haired girls hands and feet.

"I guess so. Let's take her back to the base as fast as we can. I'm sure Leader-sama is waiting." Sasori said.

With that Deidara created his giant bird, grabbed Sakura and leaped onto it, Sasori not far behind him.

"Where is she?!" Tsunade yelled

Naruto flinched and the newly welcomed back member Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"She was supposed to be back yesterday! It was a simple mission to Amegakure to heal some of their ANBU and she hasn't returned!?"

"Wait..." Sasuke said, "You sent her to Rain...alone?"

"I know what you're getting at Sasuke but there have been no sightings of the Akatsuki for weeks. Besides has surpassed me with her training and could very well handle herself." Tsunade said

Tsunade stood up and went to the window. She could feel Sasuke glaring daggers in her back but she knew he was upset that she would send Sakura alone.

"You two are dismissed until I hear from her or I don't" Tsunade said as she continued looking out the window over her beloved village.

She heard the door shut and could hear the banter between them as they walked down the hallway.

Just then, a small piece of paper fluttered threw the window and landed on Tsuande's desk. Tsunade grabbed the paper quickly and opened. Her heart skipped a beat when she read what it wrote;

_ We have her. _

Was all it said. Tsunade knew exactly who sent the note. Their chakra was all over the note, purposely. Tsuande covered her mouth and sat down on her chair in a big heap. _What am I going to do! _Tsunade thought to herself

**~ Please review :) ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto**

Chapter Two: _The Proposal_

Sakura woke up in a bed. The sheets were silky to the touch. The room smelled of flowers, she recognized the scent of this flower. It was the scent of a cherry blossom.

Sakura opened her eyes. She was in a relatively large room. The bed seemed to be a queen size, bigger then the bed in her apartment back home. There was two doors to her left. One was opened and she could barely make out with the dim lighting that it must be a bathroom. The other, she suspected to be a closet.

_Where am I? _Sakura thought to herself, and then it all came rushing back to her. The needle, the poison, _Sasori._

She then sensed someone coming. She tensed and reached for a kunai as the person stopped at the door. She couldn't feel her kunai pouch on her hip. She was helpless. The door opened and in stepped a very feminine figure.

"Oh you're awake! Good, Leader-sama would like to see you." The women said as she stepped in further, closing the door behind her.

"Where am I?" Sakura said glaring at the girl but was thankful Sasori hadn't come in.

"You're at the Akatsuki base, I'm Konan. You will find a shower in your bathroom. I'm sure you would want to wash up seeing how you are covered in dirt. There are fresh towels and shampoo and soap as well. If you need anything my room is the last room on the left." Konan said. With that she turned and reached for the door knob.

"I will be back in 20 minutes to bring you to Leader-sama." Konan opened the door and left.

_And I thought I was different with my pink hair! Her hair is blue! She was nice though, I like her. I wonder what the Leader of Akatsuki wants with me... _Sakura thought to herself.

When she stood up and went to the bathroom she realized Konan was right. She was filthy! Twigs sticking out of her hair dirt all over herself. Sakura quickly undressed and took a nice warm shower.

Sakura didn't take long. She turned the knobs and turned the shower off and went in search of her backpack. She had another spare set of clothes in her storage scroll. She found her backpack placed on a chair next to the rather large dresser and quickly grabbed the scoll and retrieved her clothes.

She was sitting on her bed tieing on her knee high black boots, when Konan knocked once and peeked her head in.

"Are you ready?" She asked sweetly.

"Yes." Sakura replied as she stood up and walked to the door.

"Alright follow me." Konan said as she turned to walk down the hallway.

Sakura followed close behind. As they were walking down the hallway Sakura could hear the booming laughs of somebody. They kept walking only to walk into a very large room. There were two long couches along with recliners. A large T.V was set against the furthest wall with a couch on either side. The carpet between the couches had the signature red clouds of the Akatsuki on it. But what caught Sakura's eye the most was that the infamous S-class criminals of the Akatsuki were sitting on the couches!

"Hey there pinky!" A man who looked like a shark said. He was sitting on the couch furthest away from Sakura.

"What did you just call me fish face?!" Sakura said. She could feel her anger rising at the comment.

"Woah bitch has some balls!" said another member sitting on one of the recliners sharpening his scythe.

Sakura knew their names. She every little thing about these men from reading their files in the Konoha library. She placed her hands on her well-rounded hips and glared daggers at the white-haired man who had just called her a bitch.

"You better watch your mouth Hidan or else." Sakura said calmly.

"How do you know our names?" Kisame said as he cocked his head to the side.

"I know all of you. I'm not dumb." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"Good," Sakura flinched when she heard the masculine voice behind her.

Sakura slowly turned around only to come face to chest with said voice. Sakura took a couple of steps back and looked up at the man who had come out of nowhere.

"Leader-sama." the men on the couches said in unison as their leader walked around Sakura looking at her up and down.

"Sakura Haruno, I have heard lots about you," the man said

"You have?" Sakura asked

"Why yes my dear, I have watched you for a long time. You have grown since you fought Sasori, and _killed _him." He said as he stopped and stood in front of her again.

"Pfft, it wasn't that hard." Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"Hm" Sasori said

"You know it was very hard and time-consuming bringing him back young Kunoichi," The leader continued.

"Since then I have kept tabs on you and may I say you have grown. Surpassing your teacher. I am impressed young one. And so that leads me to this, join Akatsuki and be our medic and no harm will come to your beloved village along with the Kyuubi vessel."

Sakura's eyes widened a fraction then immediately narrowed again.

"How am I supposed to know that you will leave him alone?" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"You have my word Miss. Haruno." The leader said

Sakura looked around. Everyone was looking at her with curious eyes.

_If it keeps my home safe and Naruto won't be harmed then...then..._

_"You're still the weak girl I remember!" Sasuke spat out looking at Sakura in disgust._

Sakura shook her head at the aweful memory. She didn't want to think about that anymore.

"Fine." Sakura said out of nowhere. All the men in the room released the breath they didn't realize they were holding.

"Great. For now you can relax and talk with everybody. Once you have gotten comfortable here and I know you won't leave I will start sending you out on missions with the other members. You know where your room is, decorate it as you wish. Your closet is stocked with whatever you need. I am sure you are hungry, the kitchen is right through there." He pointed to his left to a wide doorway.

"Thank you Leader-sama." Sakura said only to be polite.

"Sakura, you can call me Pein." and with that Pein turned around and opened a door that apparently led to his office.

"Wow, he must really like you." Konan said

"What do you mean?" Sakura said turning to look at the blue haired women.

"Before you came, I was the only person allowed to call him that." Konan then left and followed Pein into his office.

Sakura stood there for a moment but soon felt seven pairs of eyes on her. She slowly turned only to be smashed to the ground.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY!" shouted a man who wore an orange swirly mask that only had one hole for him to see out of.

"Get off!" Sakura shouted.

"NO TOBI LIKES SAKURA-CHAN! SAKURA-CHAN IS PRETTY!" Tobi shouted as he sat on top of Sakura.

"Tobi! Get off of her!" Deidara yelled.

Unfortunately for Tobi, he didn't have enough time to get off. Sakura pulled her arm back the best she could from her position and punched Tobi right in his face sending him flying and crashing into Hidan.

"What the fuck bitch!? Tobi get the fuck off me!" yelled a pissed off Hidan.

"Damn, girl got some strength," Kisame said as he started laughing. "No wonder Sasori got his ass kicked!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and continued reading his book. Sakura got up and dusted her self off and made her way to the kitchen. She was starved. She started rummaging around the kitchen looking for something to eat. She found some noodles and other things to make her favorite. Home made ramen.

She quietly got to work cutting the vegetables and making the broth when she heard some rustling behind her.

"Whatchya making us un?" she heard Deidara say.

Sakura turned around only to find all seven of the Akatsuki watching her.

"Us?" Sakura asked. "This is for me!" Sakura said and turned back to what she was doing.

"But Pinky we're hungry too!" Kisame said

Sakura turned around again only to see Kisame and Deidara making fake pouty faces at her.

"Okay fine! I'll share!" Sakura said "On one condition though."

The men groaned.

"What would that be bitch?" Hidan said, making Sakura's eye twitch.

"Set the table!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face.

The men rolled their eyes but quickly got to work knowing that their reward would be a warm dinner made by _her._

**~ Well there is chapter two! I hope you enjoy it! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

***I don't own Naruto***

Chapter Three: _Pink Meets Black_

Sakura was sitting on a rock in the Akatsuki training ground just staring at a butterfly fluttering around. She was just zoning out, in her own little world. Sakura held out her finger towards the butterfly and it gracefully landed on it.

Sakura felt a presence behind her, and heard the soft footsteps of somebody landing on the rock. She looked up only to see long black hair tied into a low ponytail and onyx eyes staring down at her.

"What are you doing?" Itachi asked looking at the butterfly resting on Sakura's finger.

"Nothing. Just thinking. " Sakura replied.

It's been almost a week since Sakura had accepted Pein's offer and she has become quite comfortable with the men.

Itachi sat down next to Sakura. He enjoyed her presence, she wasn't annoying like Tobi but knew how to defend herself and stand her ground when Hidan and Kisame started picking on her and was incredibly strong along with a fantastic medical nin.

To his surprise Sakura reached over and grabbed his hand that was resting on his knee and brought it up so that he had to hold it out in front of him.

"Now don't move." Sakura whispered

Unknowing by Itachi, another butterfly had found its way over to the two ninja and was fluttering around his head. Itachi did as he was told and didn't move his finger. Eventually the butterfly landed gracefully on his finger.

Sakura giggled and though to herself,_ the quietest and probably the most deadliest of the Akatsuki members was holding a butterfly!_

"What's so funny?" Itachi said as he peeked over at the pinkette.

"You! Hahaha! The great and fearful Itachi Uchiha is holding a butterfly! Hahaha!" Sakura said with a big smile on her face

Itachi let a small smile creep onto his face but it did not go unoticed by Sakura.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Tobi cried as he ran into said pinkette's room.

Sakura turned around ready to punch Tobi in the face for interrupting her peace and quiet but was shocked to see that his arm had a huge gash and was bleeding like crazy.

"Oh my god Tobi what happened?!" Sakura yelled as she ran up to Tobi to investigate his arm.

"Tobi was playing with Hidan's scythe and...and...Tobi cut his arm!" Tobi said as he winced from the pain.

Sakura led Tobi to her bed and sat him down. She slowly peeled his shirt away from the wound only to see that the gash was deep. Sakura kneeled down between Tobi's legs and let his arm come across to rest on his lap.

Sakura placed her hands gently on the gash, Tobi's eyes got wide as Sakura's hands began to glow a soft green. His eyes got even wider when he felt the pain of the cut slowly melt away and the gash slowly start to close.

Within a few minutes Sakura stood up with a smile on her face, and admired her work on Tobi. The masked man looked from his arm up to Sakura and back to his arm again.

Tobi stood up and took a few steps towards the pinkette. He noticed a stray strand of hair covering her eyes. Tobi reached his hand up and gracefully tucked the hair behind Sakura's ear. This sudden burst of affection brought a slight red tint to Sakura's cheeks.

To add more of a surprise Tobi leaned down close to Sakura, and whispered in her ear,

"Thank you my sweet cherry blossom."

With that Tobi cooly walked out from Sakura's room leaving her standing there stunned.

**~Not to happy with this chapter but oh well. Hope you like chapter 3! :) ~**


	4. Chapter 4

***I do not own Naruto***

**~ Thanks for the reviews guys. By the way, I am new to the site so I am still getting used to all its tools and what not. **

**Sakura no Polen: thanks for the review, I don't know who I will end up pairing up with...yet ;)**

**Anyways...thanks again! ~**

Chapter 4: _Pink Fury_

Sakura was laying in her bed reading a medical and herbs book that Zetsu loaned to her when she heard a quiet knock on her door.

"Come in." Sakura said with her nose still buried in her book. She looked up to see Konan standing quietly.

"Oh hi Konan. Is there something you need?" Sakura asked setting the book down.

"Pein wants to see you." Konan said with a small smile. Konan then turned and left.

Sakura got out of bed and left her room. _I wonder what Pein wants. _Sakura thought to herself. As she got closer to the main area Sakura could hear the T.V going and the light chatter from the other members. Kisame was the first one to see Sakura as she rounded the corner.

"Hey pinky! What are you up to?" Kisame said from his chair.

"Pe- I mean Leader-sama wants to see me.." Sakura said as she turned towards said Leader's office. At this all the Akatsuki members stopped what they were doing and leaned forward in their seats on the couches.

This was the first time that Leader-sama has wanted to talk to her since she has been here.

Sakura quietly walked up to the door and knocked once. She waited until she heard a soft "Come in." and opened the door just wide enough for her to enter.

Sakura was greeted by a massive room. The ceiling had to have been at least 20 feet high! There were shelves upon shelves of scrolls and books of all sorts on either side of her. In front of her there was a massive desk and behind it was the infamous leader of Akatsuki hard at work looking over scrolls upon scrolls but, what really caught her attention was the massive window behind Pein that overlooked the Akatsuki training grounds.

Sakura was to focused on the window and the views to notice that Pein was watching her.

"Ehem...Sakura?" Pein said trying to get her attention.

"What? Oh...heh...I'm sorry. I was admiring the views." Sakura said looking down.

Pein chuckled a bit then motioned for Sakura to take a seat in front of his desk. Sakura walked over and sat on the edge of the chair.

"You have been here for a week now. I think it is time that you show us what you've got. I have seen your medic skills on Tobi but I have yet to see you put up a good fight. So, tomorrow you will fight Hidan...and if you are not killed then you can fight another member." Pein said getting right to the point.

Sakura didn't even flinch. She knew eventually she would have to fight them and she her true strength and prove herself to the leader if she wanted to stay alive.

"Is that all?" Sakura said in a calm voice.

"For now." Pein said with slight amusement.

"What's so funny?" Sakura asked seeing the amusement in Pein's eyes.

Pein was taken aback slightly by her boldness. "Nothing Miss. Haruno. You are free to go."

With that Sakura stood, bowed slightly and walked out the door. Once out she noticed that the T.V has been turned off and all the men were looking at her.

"What did he want un?" Deidara asked.

Sakura smiled and looked right at Hidan.

"I'm fighting your large ass tomorrow baby." Sakura said as she winked at the silver-haired jashinist.

"Oh you are so on you sexy bitch!" Hidan said with a giant smile. Sakura laughed and went and sat down on the couch next to Kisame who proceeded to put a protective arm over her shoulders.

"You better not hurt my pinky asshole." Kisame said pulling Sakura closer to him

"Ha! He better be careful _I _don't hurt him!" Sakura said with a smile. All the Akatsuki members started laughing at that.

"She's right un. She did _kill _Sasori!" Deidara said and started laughing again, only to be kicked by Sasori.

"Ow un! What was that for?" Deidara asked as he grabbed his aching side.

"You know what." Sasori said sitting back down.

"Oh yea un. Sasori doesn't like talking about the time he got his ass handed to him by a GIRL!" Deidara said starting a whole new round of laughter.

Everyone was making jokes about the upcoming fight between Hidan and Sakura..except the quiet Uchiha. He was sitting in the reclines with his hands folded in front of his face. He wouldn't admit it but he was slightly worried about the girl. He knows how ruthless Hidan can be but he by far was not doubting the young kunoichi's abilities.

"So what does Hidan baby want for his final dinner?" Sakura said as she stood up to head towards the kitchen.

"How about your sexy ass in my bedroom tonight bitch?" Hidan said with a sexy smile. Sakura rolled her eyes and picked up her pace a little more to get to the kitchen. She didn't want them to see the blush that formed on her face.

_Damn he is sexy sometimes! _Sakura thought to herself.

"Tobi wants pancakes for dindin!" Tobi yelled from the living room which was soon followed by sounds of agreement from the other members, along with "and bacon...and eggs..."

Sakura rolled her eyes once again and started on making breakfast for dinner. She wouldn't admit it but she has never fought somebody with such strengths as Hidan but she knew she could handle it. She was so ready to strut her stuff.

**~ And there is Chapter 4 guys! Hope you all enjoy it! If I finish my AP Biology project quick enough then I will post Chapter 5 **_**The Fight**_** tonight. ~**


	5. Chapter 5

**~ I do not own Naruto ~**

Chapter 5: _The Fight_

Sakura woke up before dawn the next morning. She showered and dressed quickly. She was wearing her normal mission clothes. She had on short black shorts that stopped mid-thigh, she kept her kunai pouch on her right leg. She had a pale pink skirt that had four slits in it. One on each side of her hip and one down front and one down the back. It helped her move around and be more flexible while fighting.

Her shirt was a zip up tank top, but she made sure to wrap her chest before putting it on. She knows how pervy Hidan can be. She slipped on her knee-high sandals and grabbed her favorite gloves and pulled them on before leaving her bedroom.

Sakura didn't stop till she made it to the Akatsuki training grounds. She started stretching. Winding her arms in large circles around her body stretching out her shoulders. She did lunges to stretch out her hips and thighs.

"That is quite the way to stretch."

Sakura whipped around only to see Itachi watching her. He was casually leaning against the wall. He stepped forward into the sun that was just starting to peak over the tree line.

"How else would you want me to stretch?" Sakura asked

"Have you practiced any jutsu's?" Itachi asked turning his head slightly in a mocking way.

"I don't need to practice with those. I know how Hidan fights. I want to be sure not to pull anything while dodging his scythe." Sakura said rolling her eyes.

"You think you know everything about us huh?" Itachi said walking towards the pinkette in a stalking way.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously as he started walking in a circle around her. Without warning Itachi had Sakura pinned down on the ground with a kunai to her throat and his sharingan activated.

"That was cute Itachi, but you underestimate me." A voice said from behind him

"What..." Itachi looked down just before the clone disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then it was her turn to pin him down.

Sakura had flipped Itachi over onto his back and was straddling him and had a kunai to his throat just tight enough to barely cut the skin.

"Well done kunoichi." a voice said from the darkness of the shadows.

Sakura looked up but did not lose her focus on the Uchiha that was beneath her. She quickly looked back down when she felt Itachi's hands start to creep up her legs.

"Uchiha watch it." Sakura said as she pressed the kunai tighter to his throat.

Itachi only smirked. The figure stepped out of the shadows.

"Sakura, we are all wondering how you did that. You must share." Pein said as he finally stepped into the sun.

"We?" Sakura said as she got off of Itachi and looked around. Every member was outside and had the look of awe on their faces.

Itachi sat up and rested his arm on his knee. "Yes Miss. Haruno please share how you managed to escape my sharingan." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Well...uh...it was never me in the first place," Sakura started as she tucked her kunai back in her pouch. "I have been out here for hours, prior to any of you being up. I sensed a chakra signal stir from inside and soon realized it was Itachi's so I made a clone and went and hid back in the woods across the field," Sakura then pointed to the wood line that was at least a mile away.

"I masked my chakra and just waited. I watched as Itachi made advances on my clone so I just prepared myself. When he attacked I attacked. Easy." Sakura finished with a sexy smirk and a hint of evil in her eyes.

"Itachi, could you not feel her chakra anywhere? How did you not know it was a clone?" Pein asked dryly with disappointment clear as he peered down to his strongest member.

"I couldn't sense her at all, however I knew something wasn't right about the clone I faced. It was too simple." Itachi said standing up and gazing at the clever pinkette.

"Well Miss. Haruno, you won't be fighting Hidan today," Pein started to say

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Hidan shouted "You mean after that little show I can't fight the bitch!?"

"Well it's up to her." Pein said motioning towards Sakura.

Sakura looked up and smirked.

Out of nowhere Sakura disappeared. Everyone in the area tensed. Then out came the most deafening scream from Hidan's direction. Everybody whipped their heads in the direction of the scream in time to see Sakura cut Hidan's head off completely.

"No way un. She could not have moved that fast." Deidara said stunned

"That was incredible.." muttered Sasori

"I'm going back to count my money.." Kakuzu said turning around and heading back into the base.

Gulp. "I hope she doesn't do that to Tobi. Tobi is a good boy." Tobi said clutching his throat.

Kisame rubbed his tired eyes and opened them again. "Did I see what think I saw. DId Hidan get his ass handed to him?!" Kisame said and started laughing.

"congratulations Sakura. You have won your fight." Pein said with awe in his eyes. "Now put his head back on." With that Pein turned and walked back inside, Konan close behind him.

"What the fuck you bitch?! Put my mother fucking head back on my mother fucking body!" Hidan yelled.

"I am not doing anything until you clean up your language young man!" Sakura yelled back putting her hand on her hip and pointing at Hidan's head like a scolding mother would do.

Sakura then walked over to Hidan's body and straightened it out. She then grabbed his head and put it in its proper place. Her hands started glowing her soft green and fused the blood vessels and bone back together and successfully healed Hidan's head back to his body.

"Thanks bitch. Now do I get a lollipop or a kiss for being a good patient?" Hidan said sitting up and licking his lips.

Sakura stood up, rolled her eyes and walked back into the base muttering "pervert.."

Itachi went over and helped Hidan to his feet.

"She is one sexy as bitch. Isn't she Uchiha?" Hidan said punching Itachi in the shoulder.

"You know you want to bring that sexy ass to bed with you." Hidan said with a giant smile across his face.

Itachi only walked away towards the door.

"Oh c'mon! All of us want a piece of that bitch!" Hidan shouted after him. He was ignored and just followed the Uchiha back into the base.

**~ So there is chapter 5! I know it was long and wasn't much of a "fight" but I think it came out pretty good. Silly Hidan needs to watch his language. LOL. Hope you enjoyed it. ~**


	6. Chapter 6

**~ I do not own Naruto ~**

Chapter 6: _The Clouds_

"Sakura." Konan said walking up to the pinkette as she was putting her dishes in the sink.

"Hi Konan. What's up?" Sakura said greeting the blue haired women kindly.

"Pein wants to see you in his office." Konan said with a smile.

"Alright thank you." Sakura said as she walked out of the kitchen.

Sakura got to Pein's office but before she knocked she heard a soft _Come in. _So Sakura opened the door and walked in.

"Miss. Haruno, you did wonderfully out there this morning." Pein said as he stood up from his desk.

"Thank you Pein." Sakura said a gave a slight bow. When Sakura looked up she saw that Pein was standing in front of her with his hands behind his back. Sakura visibly tensed, not sure of what was going to happen.

"Now, now Sakura no need to be worried. I have a present for you." Pein said with a small smile.

Sakura eyed him suspiciously but relaxed. She watched as Pein brought his hands out from behind his back holding a box. It had a light pink bow tied around it.

"Open it." Pein said eagerly.

Sakura looked at the bow and back up the Pein's face.

"Konan's idea." Pein said knowingly.

Sakura reached over and undid the bow and lifted the lid off. Her mouth fell slightly when she was what was in it. Her very own Akatsuki cloak.

Sakura grabbed its hems and lifted it out of the box. It fell silently with all its glory. Sakura quickly put it on and found that it fit nicely. Showing off her curves but not too tight where she couldn't move.

"It fits you wonderfully young Sakura." Pein said looking down at the pinkette.

"Thank you Pein." Sakura said and for some odd reason she felt the need to hug him

Pein was shocked at the sudden embrace. He has only ever hugged Konan but of course nobody was allowed to know that. He gently placed his arms around the girl and rested his head on hers inhaling her scent. He wasn't feeling anything sexual towards the girl but he knew that he loved her in a fatherly way. Besides, he had Konan to do that stuff with.

Sakura let go and looked up at Pein with a big smile on her face.

"Thanks again Pein."

With that, Sakura left to go show off her new coat.

**~ There is chapter 6, I know its short but now its time for Itachi's **_**gift. **_


	7. Chapter 7

**~ I do not own Naruto ~**

Chapter 7: _Itachi's Gift_

Sakura walked out of Pein's office wearing her new Akatsuki cloak. She didn't want to get it dirty so she headed straight for her room. On her way she passed the living room, and of course she couldn't walk by without somebody making a comment. Low and behold Kisame whistled at her.

"That cloak fits you damn well Sakura!" Kisame said with a big toothy grin.

Sakura blushed and rolled her eyes but kept walking.

"She does look good in that un." Deidara said.

"Deidara-sempa you have drool coming out of your mouth! Deidara-sempa likes Saku-chan!" Tobi yelled.

"TOBI!" Deidara yelled at started chasing after the masked member.

Sasori and Itachi were sitting on the couch both reading books. Sasori rolled his eyes at the commotion and was about to yell at the two idiots when Itachi suddenly got up and left the room.

Itachi moved quickly. He wanted to get Sakura while she was alone. He had to give her his present. Before Itachi knew it he was standing in front of Sakura's room. He was sweating, he was nervous.

_I've never felt this way before. I'm sweating. I'm nervous. Over a girl! _Itachi thought to himself.

As Itachi brought his hand up to knock when the door opened and there stood Sakura.

"Oh. Hi Itachi," Sakura said "Would you like to come in?"

"Y-yes please." Itachi said.

Sakura stepped back to let Itachi in. He took a few steps in, looked around until his eyes finally landed back on Sakura.

"This is so clean," Itachi said "Most of the members can't seem to figure out how to keep their rooms this clean."

Sakura giggled and walked over and sat cross-legged on her bed. She pat the bed next to her. Itachi took the cue and went and sat next to her.

"So what do I own this surprise to?" Sakura asked with a small smile while cocking her head to the side.

"Well I have something for you." Itachi said and he reached into his pocket.

Sakura watched his hand as he pulled out a small velvety box. Sakura's eyes widened.

Itachi reached his hand out towards Sakura.

"Here." Itachi said quietly.

Sakura gently took the box out of Itachi's hand and opened it. Inside was a necklace. Sakura looked from the necklace to Itachi. A small smile crept onto her face. The necklace had three pink circular charms.

"Itachi...this...this is beautiful." Sakura said with a big smile.

"Let me see." Itachi said reaching for the box.

Sakura handed over the box. Itachi took the necklace out and motioned for Sakura to turn around. Sakura twisted her body so she had her back to Itachi. She lifted her hair out-of-the-way and allowed Itachi to bring the necklace around her neck and clip it.

"It's so pretty Itachi. Thank you so so so much!" Sakura said turning back around to face him. She had the biggest smile and a shiny gleam in her eye. Itachi couldn't help but smile back.

"Well I better go before the others come looking for me." Itachi said as he stood to go. Sakura leaped up and grabbed his hand. Itachi turned around.

"Wait." Sakura said stepping closer. She was only inches away and could barely feel Itachi's breath reach her as he exhaled.

_Wow he is taller than I thought. _Sakura though to herself. The top of her hand barely reached his shoulders.

Itachi looked down at the girl curiously. She still had his hand in hers. He rather enjoyed the feeling of her hand in his. He didn't notice Sakura start to rise up and the look in her eyes as she looked from his eyes to his lips.

_OHMYGOD what am I doing. _Sakura thought as she started leaning towards Itachi. _He's going to reject me! I just know it!_

Next thing Sakura knew her back was pressed up against the wall and Itachi was pinning her against it. She could feel his hands on her hips holding her, his face was just inches from hers. Sakura couldn't help but stare right in his eyes.

She watched as Itachi closed his eyes and start to lean forward. She then felt his soft lips on hers. Sakura closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his warm lips against hers.

He trailed his hand up her arm, tenderly touching her arm from her wrist all the way up to her shoulder, across her neck and cupped her cheek. Sakura brought her hands to Itachi's chest grasping his shirt and tried to pull him closer to deepen the kiss.

Itachi couldn't hold his breath any longer and pulled back. They both needed a breath.

Sakura stared at Itachi just as Itachi stared at Sakura. Their faces just centimeters apart. Just then, Itachi disappeared and all that was left was a puff of smoke. Sakura just smirked.

"Thank you Itachi." she said.

As she was walking to the mirror in the bathroom to look at the beautiful gift somebody burst threw her bedroom door.

"SAKURA WE'RE GOING SHOE SHOPPING!" Konan yelled and grabbed the pinkette and ran through the hallways.

**~ And there was Itachi's gift! Hope you all enjoyed it. LOL ~**


	8. Chapter 8

**~ I do not own Naruto ~**

Chapter 8: _A New Threat_

"Tsunade I swear to God if you do not tell me where Sakura is..." Sasuke threatened with sharingan already spinning in his eyes.

"Sasuke calm down!" Tsunade said slamming her fists on the desk.

"You know where she is, I can see it in your eyes." Sasuke said glaring at the hokage.

"Yes...I do," Lady Tsunade said looking down at her hands.

Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke all visibly tensed. Kakashi and Naruto were unusually quiet as the Uchiha and Hokage went at it. They were all thinking the same thing; _Akatsuki_.

"I know what you're all thinking. You're right. They have her. I was so stupid to send her out there. I didn't think they would want her anyways." Tsuande said while still looking at her hands.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, Naruto started getting extremely angry and Kakashi just stayed casual.

"I have a plan on getting her back though," Tsunade continued. "It will be extremely difficult and you need to promise me that you won't get recklace,"

"I have ANBU on their way back from Rain country. I sent them to investigate and gather as much information as they can about Akasuki and Sakura. When they return and tell me their information I will send you three plus Sai out to investigate further and if given the chance take Sakura back." Tsunade finished.

"Hai!" The three ninja said in unison. Naruto and Sasuke vanished in a puff of smoke but, Kakashi stayed behind.

"Is there a problem Kakashi?" Tsunade said looking at the copy-nin.

"Well...I noticed you said 'take' instead of 'rescue'. Do you mean to think that Sakura let them capture her?" Kakashi asked in a serious tone.

"We all know how hard Sasuke has been on her since he has returned. I can see it in her eyes. Lack of sleeping, begging for more training, harder missions. He still thinks of her as weak. I didn't know what to do. I have taught her all I know. She's surpassed me and that Uchiha brat still thinks she is weak. He pushed her away from us Kakashi." Tsunade said as a stray tear fell from her face.

Kakashi said nothing. He just walked out in search of the two young men. It was time to have a talk with them about their precious cherry blossom and how strong she really is.

_FLASHBACK_

_"Kakashi! Are you alright?! I didn't mean for it to be that strong!" Sakura yelled running up to her sensei._

_They were just training alone to work more on better chakra control when Sakura put a little too much chakra behind her new jutsu and hit Kakashi. _

_"Oh my god sensei you're bleeding!" Sakura said as she knelt to quickly heal the large gash across his stomach._

_After about a half hour Kakashi woke up to find Sakura sitting next to him in the grass. The pain from the cut was gone but his stomach was still sore. _

_"How did you manage to put so much chakra into that?" Kakashi said trying to sit up._

_"No don't sit up yet," Sakura said putting her hands on his shoulders and gently pushing him back down. "I don't know. You told me to get pissed off so that I would be able to gather more chakra and well...I did." _

_"You really have surpassed Tsunade Sakura. I am so proud of you." Kakashi said. Even though Sakura could not see his face thanks to his mask she could tell in his eyes that he was smiling at her. _

_Two days later..._

_Kakashi stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around his waist. He was about to brush his teeth when he noticed something odd about his stomach. When he wiped the mirror of the fogginess that covered it his jaw dropped. _

_He had a scar that was about an inch and a half wide and about a foot and a half long that stretched all the way across his stomach. Kakashi could not believe it._

_End of flashback_

**~ Hope you all liked it!**

**Sakura no Polen: of course it was going to be an ItaSaku! I love that pair. But there will be other minor pairings!**

**Moonloonstar: Hhahahahahaha i got your request about shoes and I knew I just had to put something in there for you!**

**Thanks for all the reviews guys! **

**- Alysia ~**


	9. Chapter 9

**~ I do not own Naruto ~**

Chapter 9: _Unwanted Surprise._

Sakura was on cloud nine ever since Itachi gave her the necklace. She couldn't stop playing with it. She loved the colors and the way it layed on her neck. Everything about it was perfect. And the kiss. The kiss, she couldn't stop thinking about how Itachi had her against the wall, the way his hand trailed up her waist and sent shivers up her spine. She had to see him again. She wanted to feel his lips on her.

Sakura left her room in search of Itachi. She quietly went down the hall, her fingers still gripping her necklace. Sakura stopped dead. Something was wrong, something was very wrong.

There was no loud laughing from Kisame, no loud swearing from Hidan.

_Where is everybody? _Sakura thought to herself as she continued walking and entered the living room.

She whipped around when she heard the sound of shuffling feet and the opening of the door to Pein's office. She watched as every Akatsuki walked out of Pein's office and went their separate ways. None of them looked up at her or said anything to her.

Itachi was the only one missing so she walked into Pein's office seeing how they left the door open. She saw Itachi with his back to her looking out the massive window. The sun was setting and the colors coming in through the window did amazing things to his features.

"Sakura take a seat please." Pein said.

Itachi whipped around and went to Sakura's side.

"What's wrong?" Sakura said in a worried tone looking from Itachi to Pein. There was definitely something wrong and she didn't like it.

"Zetsu was on a mission..."Pein began just as Sakura interrupted him.

"Oh no! Is he okay?!" Sakura cried out leaping to her feet. Itachi put a warm hand on her shoulder and gently pushed her back down into the chair.

"He's fine Sakura just let Leader-sama finish." Itachi said in a monotone voice that scared her more than anything.

"Zetsu was on a mission to Konoha and he returned last night. He had some news on your old team. He saw them leaving Konoha and were heading this way. I have reason to believe that your Hokage has let out that you are with us and they are now on their way to retrieve you." Pein said slowly and watching Sakura carefully.

Itachi watched as Sakura's head dropped and her bangs covered her eyes.

"Let them..." Sakura said but it was only just a whisper.

"What?" Pein said cocking his head so he could hear her better.

"Let them come. Let them see how strong I have become!" Sakura said jumping to her feet. She had that look on her face that screamed death.

Itachi took a weary step back. He has never seen his beloved like this, but did he sure like it.

"Very well then. They will be here in five days. Until then you will train with each of us and then we will meet the broken Team 7." Pein said and dismissed the two.

**~ There is chapter 9, I know it was short and took forever! But school just started back up (I was on vacation) and I have had homework up the ass!**

**I will try to update at least once a week maybe every Tuesday? Not sure. This is my senior year in high school so I do have "senioritis" and its killing me! Just try to be patient. ;) **

**I will update soon I just have to run over a few ideas for the possible events that will be coming up for our beloved Sakura. **

**Thanks guys!**

**Alysia ~**


	10. Chapter 10

**I do not own Naruto **

**~Hey guys sorry this took forever. I am actually writing this at 11 o'clock at night waiting for my boyfriend to get here. He won't be here until 2 AM so I will try to get at least three chapters done. This one is going to be a little hot and steamy but still good so don't worry. ~**

Chapter 10: The Last Night

Sakura was pacing her room. She had just came in from training with Sasori and Deidara and was sick of repeating the same things over and over. She knows how strong she was and she knew she could hold her own against Team 7. Kakashi knew that just as much as she did. Sakura paused remembering the gash she had inflicted on Kakashi. It was big and left quite the scar.

There was a soft knock on her door and before she could respond the person came in. Sakura knew exactly who it was before he even closed the door. To her surprise he locked it behind him.

"Hey Itachi." Sakura said in greeting.

"Hn" Itachi said in response.

She was standing in the middle of her room. She looked tired and stressed. Itachi walked up to her and grabbed her hand. He led her to her bed and sat her down.

"Take your shirt off." Itachi said as he put a bottle down on her night stand.

"Excuse me?" Sakura said shocked.

"You have been really stressed out lately and I want to help relieve it so I am giving you a massage." Itachi said staring right into her eyes.

Sakura nodded and started unbuttoning her shirt. She felt Itachi's eyes on her so she turned away and finished the job with her back to him.

Realizing that he was staring, Itachi blushed and turned to grab a small towel for her to wrap her exposed chest.

"Now lay on your front on your bed." Itachi said getting up to allow her to lay down.

He admired her well toned back and shoulders as she layed there. She brought her arms up and placed her hands under her chin as a make shift pillow.

Itachi took his shoes off and got up on the bed. He leaned over and grabbed the oil off the night stand and squirted some on his hand. He lathered it all up and started kneading circles in her back. Sakura let out a soft moan and relaxed as he talented hands worked down her back.

Itachi then reached up and grabbed her arms from under her head and brought them down to rest on either side of her body. She began to rub down either arm kneading and massaging as he went. Itachi moved so that he could slowly massaged down each thigh and behind her knee and rubbed her feet. After about 20 minutes Sakura sat up to face Itachi.

"Thank you." Sakura said in a sleepy voice.

Itachi's face began to get red as he noticed she had left the small towel on the bed. There faces were inches apart. Itachi leaned closer and before he knew it he was kissing her...again. Itachi slowly crept closer. He put a hand on her naked hip and guided her back down onto the bed. He never broke the kiss, until he realized what was going on.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Itachi said in a raspy voice as he looked down at Sakura.

"Yes. I trust you." Sakura said as she slid her hands under his t-shirt and brought it up over his head.

During their passionate kissing, Sakura stopped and looked straight into Itachi's eyes.

"I love you." Sakura said.

Itachi's heart went into overdrive and he bent down and kissed her like he was never going to see her again.

"I love you too." Itachi whispered.

That night they lost themselves in each other. Sakura knew it wasn't a good idea but her past was going to be upon them the next day and she didn't want anything to go unsaid. She had genuine feelings for the eldest Uchiha and she wanted him to have her. Body and soul.

**~And there it is! My fight intense love scene! I hope you guys enjoyed this! ~**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do not own Naruto**

**~Hey ya'll thanks for the reviews...now its time for Sakura to again reunite with her old Team 7!~**

Chapter 11 _Team 7_

Sakura woke with quickly. She was covered only by her bed sheet. A happy reminder of the night before with..._Itachi. _ At that memory Sakura looked around. Where was he? She thought to herself. She looked over to the crinkled pillow where he slept and saw a note. She opened it carefully and read the contents.

Sakura's heart raced after reading the note.

"They're here."

With that Sakura dressed quickly and raced out of the compound. She could feel familiar chakra signals getting closer. Before she knew it she burst into a clearing only to be confronted by Sasuke.

She stared at him for what seemed like and eternity.

"Well, well, well. Nice to see you again Sakura." Sasuke said with a cool smile. With that Naruto, Sai and Kakashi jumped out of the trees and joined him.

Sakura looked at each member carefully. Analyzing them. She saw how the vein on Sasuke's neck twitched with each pump of his heart.

"It's time to come home now Sakura." Sasuke said slowly, activating his sharingan.

Sakura took a step forward and kept her head low. Before Sasuke and Kakashi could stop him, Naruto leaped forward towards Sakura. All he wanted to do was hug her and make sure she was alright. Within seconds Naruto landed right in front of Sakura. He grabbed her chin gently and lifted her gaze to meet his. Then there was a puff of smoke and where Sakura had stood there was someone larger and who smelled strongly of fish.

"Naruto get out of there now!" Kakashi yelled as he started running toward Kisame.

Before Kisame could land a killing blow onto Naruto he had jumped back and landed near Kakashi.

"How...where...?" Naruto said panting and frantically looking around.

"There!" Sasuke said pointing towards a figure coming out of the trees.

"You have seriously underestimated me boys. I have surpassed my teacher and now you think that I will just go home with all of you?" Sakura said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah maybe at first I didn't want to join Akatsuki." Sakura continued as she walked casually up to her old team. "But I have grown to like them. They respect me and my strength. Something none of YOU ever have!" Sakura yelled and clenched her fists.

"If you think they care about you, you're dead wrong. They are all criminals and won't stop at anything to get what they want." Sasuke said slowly stepping forward. His sharingan was on full blast now but for some reason Sakura wasn't falling for it.

With that last statement eight men jumped to Sakura's side. Kakashi's eyes widened a fraction. He has never seen them all together before. One member walked right up to Sakura and put a protective arm around her waist.

"Itachi." Sasuke said glaring daggers at him.

"Sasuke, my dear brother, Sakura is one of us now and she will be going nowhere." Itachi said pulling Sakura closer to his side.

"You whore." Sasuke said looking back at Sakura, "Now you're sleeping with my brother!? You were supposed to be mine! You were supposed to be my slave and bare my children!" Sasuke yelled as he lunched for Sakura.

Without missing a beat Itachi stepped back as Sakura leaped forward to meet Sasuke head on. She already had a plan forming in her head.

Sasuke saw her coming and thought to himself 'what a fool'. He took out his sword and readied himself for impact. Then she disappeared. Then he felt a presence behind him and before he knew it he was on the ground face in the dirt and a sharp pain in his back where she had stuck a kunai. Not to kill but enough to wound.

She straddled his back side and leaned down and whispered in his ear.

"I will never be _yours._ I belong to Akatsuki and especially Itachi. If you ever come out here looking for me again, I won't hesitate to kill you where you stand." Sakura said. She then disappeared in the blink of an eye. As did all the other members of the Akatsuki except for Itachi.

He looked straight at Kakashi. He hadn't moved during the scene. He just watched and admired Sakura's fight. She was amazing.

"She did this to protect the Kyuubi vessel. Stay away or we won't hesitate to take him." Itachi said and then disappeared.

Naruto looked up at Kakashi.

"Is that true Sensei? Did she do this to protect me?" Naruto asked feeling like complete shit. He watched the fight and was in complete awe. He had never seen her fight that way.

"Yes Naruto. Now let's get Sasuke back to Tsunade so she can fix him up and we can come up with another way to get her back home." Kakashi said.

**~And there it is! I don't think it was that great but clearly there will be another meeting between Sakura and Team 7! ~**


End file.
